


Damn Boggarts! Always muddling things up!

by sevvyboy1fangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Character Bashing, Complete, Consensual, Forbidden Love, M/M, Reveal, Secret Relationship, Underage Relationship(s), mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyboy1fangirl/pseuds/sevvyboy1fangirl
Summary: When Harry finds Mrs. Weasley with the boggart in at Grimmauld Place it turned into his worst fear, but it wasn't dementors anymore?





	Damn Boggarts! Always muddling things up!

Damn Boggarts! Always muddling things up!

Harry was annoyed, to put it mildly. He had been having a great time over the summer holidays with his boyfriend, not that anyone knew about it or his being gay for that matter. Nope, no one knew. It was the break before 5th year and Harry had wanted to spend it with the man he loved, but halfway through their lovely get away Dumbledore had contacted him telling him that he was to come to Grimmauld Place. 

Dumbledore thought Harry had been a good little puppet, I mean savior, and had gone back to the Dursley's. But he hadn't, because why suffer through the abuse and starvation when he could be equally safe with the one he loved.

And unbeknownst to Dumbledore Harry was very Much more powerful than he was so it had been easy to fool the wards into thinking he was there. But still it sucked having to leave the peace to go to a place where he was currently mad at everyone who was going to be there. The twins were alright, but that was about it.

You see, Harry's boyfriend had told Harry all about the lies and manipulations of the order and everyone in it. There were some decent ones, but they were few and far between. Harry's relationship with the man he loved and who loved him back had to be kept a secret because it would be highly looked down upon, even though they were at the happiest they'd ever been (not that anyone would notice).

So here Harry was, walking through the hallways of number 12 Grimmauld Place, feeling rather pissed off at life. It was then that Harry heard a scream. He raced toward where it had come from, which had been the Drawing room. Once he had reached it and opened the door he was met by a disturbing sight.

Mrs. Weasley was trembling on the floor, sobbing as she watched the form of her dead Husband on the floor turn into everyone from her family one at a time. She was pointing her shaking wand at it trying to dispel it with the counter jinx.

"Red-d-dicul-lous!" She sobbed, "Redic-c-culous!"

Harry raised his wand as he stepped forward to help her, but he froze as his worst nightmare played before him. In front of him was Severus Snape, but unlike when he showed for Neville this time he wasn't dressed in an old woman's clothes and creepy hat. No, this time he was sprawled on the floor, lifeless and deathly pale.

"No!" Harry yelled out, panicking. Dropping to his knees, his wand rolled out of his trembling hands.

Unnoticed by him, the other people who had been in the house (including: Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Fred and George, and Tonks) had run up the stairs and were now standing in the doorway stunned at what they saw.

"Sev-sever-rus no! Don't be dead, c'mon!" Harry sobbed on the floor, staring brokenly at the body of his beloved, the reality of it being a boggart totally leaving his mind. 

The others just watched, frozen in place, confused immensely at the scene that lay out before them. Why on earth was Harry's greatest fear a dead Snape?

At that moment, a very much alive Severus Snape was quietly walking in through the front door. As he heard the commotion going on upstairs he went to go see what it was all about. What he found was a shock to him. 

There was his boyfriend, sobbing on the floor over a dead version of himself. He saw all of the people staring dumbfounded at what they saw, he smirked to himself at that, but he was greatly concerned for his young lover. 

He broke his way through the crowd; mask replaced with a look of concern, and dropped down to hold Harry. He flinched a bit when the boggart turned into a dead Harry but otherwise ignored it. He wouldn't be fooled by the thing, his beloved Harry was in his arms, not dead as the thing wanted him to believe.

"It's alright love, I'm here, not dead. It's okay, don't worry, everything's fine. There's no need to cry, calm down." He said as he stroked the younger man's hair and kissed his forehead. 

Harry looked up and met Severus's eyes and let out a breathe as he clutched onto the man as if his life depended on it.

"You're okay." Harry sighed as he snuggled deeper into Snape's robes, "I'm sorry about that." He mumbled, turning a little red.

Severus kissed the top of his head, "It's okay, and I'm actually touched. I love you, you know that, and I'm right here." 

Harry smiled and looked up, "I know, I love you too." And with that he kissed Severus on the lips, not minding the people watching, who really cares what they think anyway.

The people watching were shocked to say the least. Sirius and Ron looked between a mix of angry and disgusted, Remus and Hermione looked calculating, Ginny looked like crying, and Fred and George and Tonks looked between saying "awwww" and saying "it's about time." Sirius was the first one to explode.

"Harry! What the Bloody hell are you doing?!" He yelled, red in the face and shaking in rage.

"Kissing my boyfriend, what's it to you?" Harry said snidely, scowling at the interruption.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOYFRIEND? THAT'S SNIVELLUS YOU'RE SNOGGING!" Sirius screamed, choosing the wrong choice of words as usual.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT EVER AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME? HE'S TWICE THE MAN YOU'LL EVER BE SO SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP! I LOVE HIM A LOT MORE THAN I'VE EVER LOVED ANY OF YOU LOT SO IF YOU MAKE ME CHOOSE IT WON’T BE A HARD DECISION WHO I'LL SIDE WITH. THE MAJORITY OF YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THE REAL ME AND ONLY LIKE THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED, NOT ME! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF YOUR MANIPULATIONS. SO YOU CAN JUST SHOVE-IT! BECAUSE I KNOW A LOT MORE THAN YOU THINK I DO!" Harry screamed, stunning everyone even more.

Severus smirked,"Always very verbal, aren't you?" Harry blushed. Then the more stupid of the group decided to talk.

"But Harry! I thought you loved me."Ginny cried. Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"What gave you that idea, because I've been gay my whole life so I don't know where you got that idea." He said annoyed. He turned toward Severus, "Hey, wanna just go with plan B*?" he asked softly.

"Yes, that actually sounds lovely." Severus agreed. Harry turned toward the group once more.

"Well, I've decided that the "light" can bloody well save themselves if they, so good bye. Forge, Gred you know where to find us. Same with you Tonks." The said party nodded and waved goodbye.

And with that the couple disapperated.  
\--------  
*plan B: to go live in their secret manor for the rest of their lives due to the fact that \Harry’s fortune was enough for a couple lifetimes.


End file.
